The present invention concerns a monitor, controlled by a microprocessor, which may be used with a variety of computer systems.
Improvements in technology and varying performance requirements have spawned a variety of different standards for monitors. Typically, monitors have been designed to function under one standard. When a monitor is capable of being switched from a first computer system to a different computer system various adjustments are typically required to various potentiometers and variable inductors in order insure optimum performance of the monitor with the different computer system.